The Hunter
by Amon-100
Summary: The attack of Myka father lead her Pete and the whole team on and adventure to recover an artifact that in MacPherson hands could lead to the fall of the Warehouse. Pete/Myka
1. Prologue: The Hunt Begins

**Prologue:** _**So the Hunt Begins**_

The snap and crackle of broken glass gave resonance in the cold night air to what would other wise silent foot falls, glass from shatter windows littered the sidewalk in front of the Store. As the hunter neared the shops double doors. He reached in to his heavy tan coat and grasped his pistol buy its Ivory handle. A burnt out alarm box just inside had insured that who ever had been here before him, had insured that they would be undisturbed. Pulling back the hammer on the ancient cap and ball revolver he entered the shop.

The shop had been trashed, glass from display cases was scattered across the floor, shelves lay on their side, their contents strune about out on the floor. Weaving through the few remaining upright shelves he moved thought the shop finger tense on the weapons trigger in one hand, his left tightly fisted in the pocket of his coat.

As he turned to the end of one of the aisle's the sporadic shadow of a figure cast but one of the few halogen lights that still clung spluttering to life caused him to pause. Removing a tarnished brass pocket watch from is left coat pocket the hunter pop open the case with a gentle push on the stem. It's face in the dull light was not what on would expect the was not one but two, one was normal the roman numerals from one to twelve, the second show a different time, in between these two face were a number of small cut outs showing the date, the day, the month, and the year.

The hunter watched as the minute and on the main face struck the hour four in the morning. At the same time the minute hand of the second face jumped back a minute now reading five minutes to twelve.

The hunter took a deep breath as he round the corner of the aisle pistol at the ready and pushing down once again on the stem of the watch.

The flickering of the halogens stopped leaving the area bathed in a dull constant light and the hands on the second face began counting down to midnight.

There was very few thing s that could make the hunter stop in his tracks, but the sight of a man bruised bloody and beaten, strung up by his wrists from a over head beam was one of them. Closing and pocketing the watch the halogens once again began to flicker, and several beads of blood continued there downward path along his chin from a gash hidden behind his hair line. Wasting no time he cut him down, checking at the side of the mans neck the hunter was surprised to find a pulse it was a little weak but steady none the less, he was alive.

As he left the shop the glass one again gun disabled backing to the folds of his coat and in is place came a cell phone.

Quickly dialing he brought the phone to his Ear.

'_911 emergency, police, fire or emergency services' _

"Yes I require an ambulance for a man in his late forties to early fifty's he as been badly injured I think may have been a robbery." He stated quickly ignoring the operator meaning less questions "The is Bering's and Son's Antique book's 119 E Bijou St downtown.

Closing the phone the hunter adjusted the collar of his jacket and the wide brim of his hat. Despite appearances that poor soul had end up better off than other that he have found in the same position. He must have talked, quickly, that meant that his opponent was even further a head than he would have liked.

"And thus the hunt continues, Sophia." The hunter mumbles as he almost evaporated into the shadows of the near by alleyway.

**TBC**

So what do you think first Warehouse 13, Yes / No All opinions comments and ideas welcome. So push the button and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 01:Deliciousness thy name is

**Well here it is chapter one of the hunter, I hope you will enjoy the yarn I am about to weave and I would like to thank OtterPotter and Kathryn0505 for there reviews and all those that ****placed this story on the alerts list. **

**This chapter and the prolong are currently un betaed so if any one is interested please drop me a line in a review or a IM**

**And now on with the show **

**

* * *

**

**The Hunter**

**Chapter 01****:** _**Deliciousness thy name is Pancake**_.

Saturday morning at Lenna's bed and breakfast in the unnamed unincorporated settlement of the South Dakota badlands was known by two other names. "Laundry day" and "Pancake day". So as crisp white bed linins, suite shirts and Claudia vast array of humours printed tee-shirts were drying in the sun. Lenna the mocha skin and curry haired, manager, concierge and head chef of the B&B. Could be found flipping pancakes on a cast iron skillet, along with managing various other pans full of bacon, scrambled eggs and other breakfast delicacies.

The kitchen come dining room was quite and the one noise other thank the sound of sizzling pans was the sound of Pete littering her clean floor with vegetable flecks as he munching on carrot sticks. Lenna looked down at the ferret cocking her head slightly as she studied the animal aura. It like all animals it had a distinct aura, peaceful and at one with nature, but there was a glimmer of something in its eye that spoke of intelligence and mischief that was uncommon in most other animals.

"You know I don't know how you keep getting out of your cage let alone Myka's room, but if you keep the birds away from my washing, a cookie may just appear in your dish too night" Lenna suggested in her usual light and mysterious tone as she turned her attention back to the stove, 'Pete' seemed to understand as he quickly bolted out through the open back door.

Setting out plates laded with hot food along with various other condiments, Lenna began counting down the final precious few second of morning peace. "Five, Four, Three, Two and one."

As if on cue a mass of opening and slamming doors followed by thundering footsteps down the stairs could be heard as second later Pete and A sleep addled Claudia rushed thought the door and quickly took there seats.

"You know it not like the pancakes are doing to disappear, If you take a second and try not to kill you selves coming down the stairs." Myka commented as she took her seat.

"So worth the risk" Claudia stated in-between bites.

Pete glance between the two woman at the table, but was save for any sort a of verbal reply other than a quick shrug as Artie appeared through the door in his usual fashion, his nose stuck in a file. Taking a seat it was only till Lenna plucked the file from his hand and set a cup hot tea in front of the Warehouse keeper did he seam to realised he wasn't alone.

"Well good morning all, are we enjoy are day off.?"

"Some one in a good mood to day" Pete commented as he grabbed the maple syrup and proceeded to drown his pancakes in the viscous liquid "Are you sure feeling ok."

"Yes Pete, contrary to popular belief I can been in a good mood" Artie said taking a sip of his tea. "To day for example; the sun is shining the warehouse is calm and in relative order, and I am about to enjoy a nice breakfast" He finish shooting a quick pleading look to Lenna who merely sighed.

Here you go Artie" she said placing a plate in front of him as she top-up Pete and Myka Coffee. "but come Monday you back on your Diet."

Artie cringed as the table felled in the hysteria. "Ya, ya, laugh it up people, Miss Fredric may have given you a break from field work but there still plenty of inventory to be done."

"I afraid I may have to resend that free pass Arthur. Something of great importance has come up" Irene Fredric stated as she materialized in the kitchen doorway "I will fill you I when You have finished eating." She stated before walking out on to the patio her associate at her heals.

The room was silent fore a few second, Pete true to style was the first to recover enough to speak announced baffled utensils lax in his hand "How Dose she keep doing that."

**TBC**


End file.
